Methods and detectors are generally known. The dose rate and also the energy distribution of a detected radiation are herewith measured by free charges developing in a detector material on account of the ionizing radiation being measured as current or voltage pulses. The extent of a thus developing charge pulse is approximately proportional here to energy of the x-ray quantum and/or photons which penetrate the detector material in each instance. During the measurement of such events, care is generally taken to ensure that the existing noise is always suppressed as much as possible in the electronic measuring equipment, by a threshold being switched, which has to be exceeded before a pulse is counted. Since within the scope of measurements within the field of medical or material examination CT systems, x-ray radiation spectra in the energy range from 30 keV to generally less than 300 keV are generally used, these threshold values are set such that they do not lie significantly below the equivalent of 30 keV. An adequate noise range is herewith ensured.
It has been shown that methods and detectors of this type comprise a relatively strong drift with respect to their radiation sensitivity and as a result lead to incorrect measurement results.